This invention relates to lubricants containing additives that enhance lubricity.
There are only a few classes of compounds that qualify as high temperature fluids, that is, fluids used at temperatures above 300.degree. C. A well known class of such fluids are the polyaryl ethers such as polyphenyl ether. While these fluids have excellent stability, polyaryl ethers possess poor lubricity behavior. Hence, additives are needed to enhance lubricity of these fluids among other fluids without adversely effecting their stability.